promise me Grounded for life sequel
by 7hg4lluver
Summary: Sean gets in trouble. Will Claudia forgive him? Also, Lily and Brad. What happens? Sequel to what really happensor should have happened. read on and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Grounded For Life"

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Grounded For Life" or the characters. However, the plot line is all mine.**

Claudia had just woken up from her nap when she heard Gracie crying. She sighed. She had had a long day at work and came home to take a nap. Lily was away at college, Sean and Eddie were working at the bar, and Jimmy and Henry were out. She looked at the clock. It was 5:00. She went upstairs to feed and change Gracie. She got her dressed and put her in the car to go to the grocery store.

About a half hour later, Claudia returned home to make dinner. She put Gracie in her playpen and started boiling water. Then the phone rang.

"Hello," Claudia answered.

"Hey baby, it's me. I'll be home a little late because we're having a karaoke night at the bar and business is hopping," Sean said.

"Alright, finally after two years," Claudia said.

"Yeah. Hey, I got to go but I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Okay, love you see you later," Claudia hung up.

After dinner she watched TV and waited for Sean. After putting Gracie to bed and talking to Lily on the phone she was tired so she decided to go to bed.

BANG! CRASH!

Claudia jumped out of bed when she heard the noise. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 2:56 am.

"It's probably just Sean," she thought as she started to go back to sleep.

CRASH! CRASH! BOOM!

Claudia jumped out of bed for the second time and ran downstairs to see what all the noise was. She carried the cordless phone and a baseball bat in case it was a burglar.

"Sean!" she called when she reached the bottom of the stairs. No answer. The noise stopped.

She walked in the kitchen ever so cautiously and turned on the light. There was a staggering man with a beer in his hand and a tall ,model like woman in the kitchen making out.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" she called holding the bat up.

The man turned around.

"Sean!" Claudia gasped.

"Oh, hey babe! This is Stacey. Stacey, this is my wife Claudia.," Sean said.

"Sean! What do you think you're doing kissing some other woman in our kitchen where our children lived?" she yelled. "No wonder you were gone so long! You were cheating on me!" she started to cry.

"No, baby, look I'm sorry. I'm drunk. I don't even know what I did! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Sean said.

"No Sean! It's over! I'm done! I want a divorce!" Claudia yelled walking upstairs when she heard Gracie crying.

Please review and let me know how it is. Next chapter about Lily and Brad. Stay tuned to find out what happens to Sean and Claudia!


	2. Lily

Chapter 2- Lily

Beep. Beep. Beep. Lily woke up to the sound of her screeching alarm clock. "Ahhh" she screamed as she turned it off and sat up. It was the first day of school. Lily was beginning her first year of college.

She got up and got dressed and then headed to her first class.

"So, how was your summer?" her friend Nicole asked outside in the courtyard.

"It was great," Lily said. "I went back home and visited my family and you will never guess who I saw," she said excitedly.

"Dean", she answered before Nicole could say anything.

"But what about Brad?" Nicole asked confused.

Lily sighed. "Brad and I broke up. We thought it would be better if we were just friends."

"You guys were an awesome couple. Do you still love him?" Nicole asked.

Lily laughed. "Of course not. Anyway, I saw Dean and I fell in love with him all over again. I felt bad for him because his girlfriend just broke up with him and he seemed kind of down. So we talked and he asked me out on a few dates."

"Oooh," Nicole said. "A summer romance. So are you guys officially a couple now?"

"Yup," Lily nodded.

Just than the bell rang. After school Lily went back to her room to call Dean. No one answered. Lily left a message "Hey Dean, it's me. I just called to see if we were still on for our date tonight. Call me," Lily did her homework and decided to drive over to the mall.

She was staring at a really pretty blouse when she saw someone familiar out of the corner of her eye. He was tall with soft brown hair and brown eyes.

"Is that… Brad?" she thought. He turned around. It was Brad! He looked right out her.

"Hey Lily!" Brad called, running over to her.

"Hey Brad!" Lily said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just transferred here," he said happily.

"That's great!" Lily said.

"It's great to see you again, Lily," Brad said.

" I haven't seen you in a while." He said. "Wanna go out for pizza tonight? Maybe catch a movie?"

"I can't Brad," Lily said. "I have a date tonight."

"A date?" Brad asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah with Dean."

"You and Dean got back together?"

"Yea just this summer."

"Oh, that's great," Brad said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Brad. I have to go." Lily said.

"Wait! Do you wanna go out tomorrow night? I have to talk to you," Brad said.

"I don't know. I'll have to see," Lily said walking away.

Stay tuned to find out about Sean and Claudia and see what Brad tells Lily! Please Review!


	3. After the blowup

Promise me- grounded for life sequel

Chapter 3- Claudia

"I can't believe he did that," Hope said.

"I know, I thought he loved me. He's the father of my kids and I love him so much," Claudia sobbed. "He said he was drunk but he's been drunk many times and he's never done this."

Claudia gasped. "Maybe he has cheated on me before." She started to cry even more. "It's me! What did I do.? He probably got tired of me because we've been married so long that he's getting tired of me," Claudia realized. "It is me!"

"It's not you at all," Hope said trying to comfort Claudia. "Sean's just a jerk. He's a bastard cheating on you. Don't worry! When he realizes you're really gone for good, he'll feel like an ass."

Claudia tried to smile at her friend but she was crying too hard. She excused herself and went up to the bathroom to cry in peace.

Sean- "Damn Ed!" "I'm such an ass! I can't believe I did that to my wife! What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing Sean! Nothing is wrong with you. It was a stupid mistake!" Eddie said.

"What am I gonna do? How did I let this happen?" Sean asked.

He turned to Eddie. "It's your fault."

"What? What did I do? I didn't tell you to cheat on Claudia." Eddie said defensively.

"No but you kept giving me drinks and you let me take that woman home without saying anything to me," Sean accused.

"Sean, if you remember I was drunk too," Eddie said.

"I know what to do about Claudia," Sean said excitedly.

"Yea let a real man like me take over so she can see what she's been missing out on."

"No! Eddie! I'm gonna write and sing her a song," Sean said getting out his guitar. "And you," he said pointing at Eddie, "are gonna help me."

Hoped you liked Chapter 3! Sry it was short! Expect about 12 chapters for this fan fic! Please review and comment:P


	4. Lily part 2

Chapter 4- Lily

After Lily's conversation with Brad she went back to her room to get ready with her date with Dean. When she got to her dorm, she noticed she had a voicemail on her cell. She listened to it. "Hey Lily, baby, it's me. I'm soooooo sorry but I have to break our date tonight. I totally forget about my major English paper is due on Monday so I have to cram tonight. I feel so bad. I know how much you were looking forward to it. Tomorrow, definitely we will do something fun. I promise. I love you Lily! Call me later." Lily hung up the phone and sighed. Nicole was out with her boyfriend Ryan, jenny was visiting her family, and Amber, Charlene, and Michele were out studying.

Lily decided to stay inside and read. Just as Lily was getting settled in with her new magazine, she heard a knock at the door. "It better not be the girl from next door," she thought. The girl next door, Claire, was always knocking on Lily and Nicole's door asking if they had cigarettes or beer. It started getting annoying after the first 7 times.

Lily opened the door.

"Brad!" she said in surprise. "How did you know where I was?"

"I met Claire at the mall and she said she knew you and told me your room number." He said flustered. "Look, I know you have a date tonight but I really have to talk-" Brad started to say.

"Actually, Dean's busy tonight so I am alone tonight," she said.

"Well do you want to go down to Markie's for a burger or something?"Brad asked.

Lily shook her head. "I'm fine. We could go to the park in front of the school," she said.

Brad agreed. They walked down to park talking about how they liked the school. When they sat on the benches at the park Brad turned to look at Lily.

"Lily, I have a confession to make," Brad said. "I transferred here because of you."

"Me?"Lily said in surprise.

"After we separated and I went to another college, I really started to miss you. I remembered all the fun times we had. I remember our special date and your birthday," he said smiling. "I remembered all the fun times I had with you and I realized that I was still in love with you. I can't live without you, Lily. I know you're dating Dean and all but he's not the guy for you Lily, I am. I know it!"

"Brad, we did have a lot of fun together but that's in the past. We decided to see other people because we were going to different schools and we both cheated on each other remember?" Lily reminded Brad.

"Yea, but know we're at the same school and I forgive you for cheating. Please Lily! We belong together!" Brad pleaded.

"But think of all the times we had. You know we were much better off as friends. The dating thing didn't work out between us."

"Yea, but we're older now and things are different."

"No, they're not. Besides, I'm with Dean now!" Lily said.

"But, Lily!" Brad pleaded. Then he kissed her.

"What the hell is going on?" someone said. Brad broke away from Lily.

"Dean!" Lily called out giving him a hug. "I thought you were busy!"

"Well, I was but I decided to come surprise and take a little break and this is what I see. I tell you our date is canceled and you come here and make out with someone else!" Dean exclaimed angrily.

Lily tried to explain. "Brad and I came down here to discuss our feelings and he kissed me."

"Do you still love him?" Dean asked.

'No Dean I love you. You're the only one I love!"

"No, Lily!" Brad exclaimed. You love me and I love you."

"No Brad! It's over! It's been over!" Lily cried.

Brad stood up, looking about to cry and walked away without another word.

"What a dork!" Dean said.

Stay tuned for Chapter 5! Will brad and Lily get back together? Or will he move on and find someone else? Stay tuned!


	5. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I don't own grounded for life or the characters.

Chapter 5 _Forgive me_

Claudia was sitting on the couch after work watching soap operas like she did every day since the incident with Sean. Jimmy came downstairs. " Hey Mom. I'm going to go for a walk down to Mocha Joe Joe's and I was wondering if you wanted me to take Gracie with me so you could relax." Jimmy said. "Oh, Jimmy you're so sweet," Claudia said. "Look, I'm so sorry about this whole thing with your father. I'm sorry you have to suffer." It's ok, Mom. I understand." "Oh, Jimmy, you're such a Momma's boy," Claudia said giving him a hug.

"I'll get Gracie," Jimmy said and ran upstairs. Claudia smiled and thought about her son. She wanted to cry. She felt sooo bad about what she was putting her children through. "Bye, Mom," Jimmy called as he left with the baby. "Finally, peace,"she said to herself.About twenty minutes later, the phone rang. It was Eddie. "Look, Claudia I know you worked really hard today but I need your help down at the bar. It's so busy and I can only do so much by myself." "What about Sean?" Claudia asked. "He's at my place sleeping. He was up most of the night crying." "Sean? Big tough scary Sean? He was crying?" Claudia asked. "Yea he kept saying 'Claudia, I'm sorry. Come back.' All night. I couldn't sleep." "When I kicked him out he went to live with you?" Claudia asked in shock. "Yup," Eddie said. "I'm sorry," Claudia said. "Don't worry about it. Anyway. I know you hate the bar but you could you please come help?" Eddie begged. Claudia sighed. "Fine, but I'll do for you." "Thanks," Eddie said. "I appreciate it."

Claudia grabbed her keys and headed over to the bar. When she got there she saw a bunch of people there. "Wow! Without Sean is, more people do come to the bar," she said. Then all of a sudden, the lights went dim and she heard Sean. "This song is for my wife, Claudia. I did something really bad and even I understand that no apology is enough. I wrote her a song and I'm going to sing her another song to show her just how sorry I am. I was up all night worrying and crying that it wouldn't work but I guess the real test is now. Claudia, please forgive me." Sean said and smiled right at her. "I love you. Eddie hit it." Eddie turned on the CD player. "You are my sunshine my only sunshin" Eddie!" Sean yelled. "Sorry, sorry." He hurried over and changed it.

"Oh, I'll never find...

I'll never find someone like you...

Girl, you take my breath away  
And when I with someone new  
I'd rather be here with you  
Baby forever   
Ooh...my heart belongs to you  
Girl I'm think about you all the time  
I know my love is true  
When we're together

I played around girl and I made you cry  
When I looked up you were sayin' goodbye  
I'm beggin' you please, I need you so bad  
Don't leave me now, you're the best that I have

I'll never, I'll never find someone like you No I'll never  
I promise its true no I'll never,  
I'll never find someone like you Oh, baby  
Cause I love the way that you are  
And girl I won't no, I won't let you go   
No one could ever do  
Love you like I love you...

All I have is just my heart and my feelings I give to you  
That's all that I can do girl, baby forever

Oh you don't know that you're hurting me  
Cause it's not just a sexual thing

. I wanna share my dreams baby together, oh

Girl I'm afraid just to give you the fun  
My heart's tellin' me to hold on to my love  
But when you get close, I want you to know  
I start to get weak and I can't let you go

I'll never, I'll never find someone like you No I'll never  
I promise it's true no I'll never, Promise I'll never, Promise I'll never baby  
I'll never find someone like you Oh baby   
Cause I love the way that you are The way that you are  
And girl I won't no, I won't let you go Baby  
No one could ever do   
Love you like I love you...

Just your smile... That's all I need  
Tenderness...  
Girl I won't let you down  
Girl I will never find no one that compares to you

I'll never, I'll never find someone like you I'll never find them, baby  
I promise its true no I'll never, There's nobody like you baby  
I'll never find someone like you No, no, nobody  
Cause I love the way that you are The way that you are baby  
And girl I won't no, I won't let you go  
Cause no one could ever do  
and I promise to honor you...

I'll never, I'll never find someone like you No way  
I promise its true girl no I'll never, Girl, you're the only one  
I'll never find someone like you Nobody  
Cause I love the way that you are The way that you)  
and girl I won't go, I won't let you go

Cause no one could ever do  
I'll never find someone like ...  
You" Sean sang.

Claudia stood there about to cry. Hope, Jimmy, Henry, Gracie, and Eddie all ran up to her. "What did you think?" Eddie asked. "You all knew about this?" she asked. "Of course," Hope said. "You and Sean love each other so much. I can tell. And when Sean came up to me and said he needed help picking out a song to apologize, I had to help him." " Look, Claudia, Sean can be an ass and what he did was really ass like. He's been over my house crying and pleading. I've never seen him like this. He really is sorry." Eddie said. Just then Sean came over. "Can I talk to Claudia alone," he asked. He grabbed her hand and led her to the back. "Look, honey. I was an ass for what I did and I'm so sorry. I was so drunk I didn't know what to do. I love you so much and all I want you to do is please forgive me. I will do anything. I will sell the bar, we can move, you can lock me in the house forever. Please Claudia I love you," Sean pleaded.

"I know what you did was a mistake. I can't forgive you because you really hurt me but I will take you back and we'll work on it. And you don't have to sell the bar or do anything except promise me that you will never do that again," she said. "I promise. I love you," he said and gave her a kiss. "You know how I knew you were really sorry? When you admitted that you were crying. You would never admit that to anyone." She said. "Well ,it was true and I wanted to show you that I truly was sorry." He said.

"I believe you," she said. "I just can't believe Eddie, Jimmy, and Henry were in on it." "I have my ways. I wish Lily wee there though." Sean said. "I'm tired. Let's go home and make up," Claudia said. Sean smiled and waved to everyone. " Bye guys," he said "And thank you." And they walked out together hand in hand.

That song was by the BSB. And don't worry There will be more Sean and Claudia. Next chapter Lily confesses her true feelings for Brad. Please review for new ideas and convince the leaders to get a G4l catergory Thanks!

XOXOXO


	6. Lily's decision

Chapter 6 Lily's decision

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Grounded for life.  **

Lily sat on her bed. It had been a few days since her argument with Brad and she hadn't seen him since. She turned to Nicole. "Nicole I have to talk to you," Lily said. "It's really important." "What is it?" Nicole said turning to look at Lily. "Remember the other day when I told you that Brad and I kissed and Dean caught us?" Nicole nodded. "Well I've been thinking a lot about that day and I realized that I really liked that kiss and I think I still have feelings for Brad," Lily said. Nicole laughed. "You have the hottest, most popular boyfriend in school and you think you're in love with a dork like Brad? That's funny. Lily smiled. "You're right," she said laughing. But deep down she wasn't so sure. "I'm going to go home for a little while. Mom will know what to do." Lily thought. "I'll be right back," Lily told Nicole. She grabbed some clothes, her cell phone, and keys and ran to her car.

Lily got home and ran inside. "Mom!" she screamed. "Lily?" Claudia came in the room and gave Lily a big hug. "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" she asked. "Yea Mom, I just needed to talk to you." "You drove two and a half hours to talk to me?" Claudia asked. "Yea Mom it's really important," Lily said sitting down on the couch. "See the other night Brad came to my dorm room." "Brad? I thought Brad went to another college." Claudia asked. "He did. Anyway, he said he wanted to talk to me. So we took a walk and he told me he transferred because he still had feelings for me and that he was really in love in me. Then he kissed me. Dean saw us and freaked out but I talked to him and we're fine but the other day I was in my room and I realized that I really enjoyed that kiss with Brad. I think I still have feelings for him but I love Dean and I don't know what to do." "Lily, When you and Brad were dating you were so happy and he was always there for you. I think you were always in love with Brad. You just never realized it until he kissed you." Claudia said.

"But what about Dean? I love him." Lily said. Claudia shook her head. "No you don't. You and Dean dated for a while and it didn't work out. You love Brad. I think you only dated Dean because you were trying to tell yourself that you weren't in love with Brad." "But Brad and I didn't work out either." Lily said. "Yes you did. You were friends for ever and then you dated and then your birthday. You were together up until you realized that you were going to separate colleges." Lily smiled. "You're right Mom! Thanks. I know what I have to do," she said. "But do you mind if I stay here for the weekend?" "Of course not. You're welcome as long as you like." Claudia said smiling at her daughter. "How are you and dad doing?" Lily asked. "We're doing great!" Claudia said. "Well, I'll see you later. I have to go to work. Your father should be here soon with the kids." Lily nodded. "Bye Mom!" "Bye Lily!" Claudia called and left. A few minutes later Lily decided to go out and get pizza.

As she was walking out to her car, she looked over at the O'Keefe house and saw Brad! He was sitting on his porch. "Brad!" Lily called running over. "Lily?" Brad asked surprised to see her. "I haven't seen you in awhile." "I've been busy," she said. "Listen, Brad. I have to tell you something. Remember the other day when you said you loved me? Well, I've been thinking and I." She was interrupted by someone walking out of Brad's house. "Lily!" It was Claire. "Claire? What are you doing here?" "I'm Brad's girlfriend now and I was just meeting his parents," she said giving Brad a kiss. "What did you wan to tell me?" Brad asked Lily. She looked at Claire. "Uh, never mind," she said and ran back to her car.

Next chapter coming up soon. It will be about Brad next. Stay tuned! And please please review!


	7. Brad

**Brad (This story is from Brad's POV.)**

I watched Lily practically run to her car and drive away. She looked so upset and heartbroken. Could it be… that Lily really does love me? What did she want to tell me? No, she doesn't love me. She told me she doesn't. But then again… this happened before. I don't know. It's so confusing. Claire looks at me. She looked so worried. "Are you ok Brad?" Claire asked me. I shook my head. "I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm coming down with something." Claire kissed him. "Ok, I'll leave. Are you coming back to school tonight?" I shrugged. "If I feel better, but probably tomorrow or the next day." "Well, I'll see you soon." Claire kissed me and then got in her car. I sat there on my porch thinking about Lily and waiting for her to come home. I had to find out what she wanted to tell me. I sat there for about four hours and waited for her to come home. I saw her car pull up. She came out carrying tons of bags. "Oh no!" I thought. Lily only shopped when she was really upset.

I waited a few minutes until she went inside. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Mrs. Finnerty answered it. "Is Lily here?" I asked. Mrs. Finnerty nodded. "She's upstairs. I don't think she feels like talking to any one. But come in Brad I really want to talk to you." I followed her in and sat on the couch. "Is she ok?" I asked. "She came to my house to tell me something and then she got so upset that's he left." Mrs. Finnerty sighed. "Look, Brad. Don't tell Lily I told you but she loves you Brad."

I almost choked. "What?" "Lily told me about the other day when you kissed her. She said that she realized she had feelings for you and she remembered all the fun times that she had with you." "I'm an idiot," I said. "I believed Lily when she said that she didn't love me. I met Claire and we were talking and we sort of got together. When Lily came over, to tell me something she saw Claire." "I don't think you really love Claire," Mrs. Finnerty said. I shook my head. "I love Lily, but I don't think she really loves me." "She does, Brad! Trust me, I'm her mother and she tells me things. I want you to go up to her room and talk to her. I won't let you leave until you do. You may be the annoying next door neighbor but my daughter loves you and I think that you two make a really good couple." I smiled at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Finnerty." She pointed to the stairs. "Go on, Brad." I walked upstairs and stopped at Lily's door.

I took a deep breath and knocked. "Come in," she called. I walked into the room that I used to spend so much time in. Lily was lying on her bed reading a magazine. "Brad," she gasped when she saw me. "Lily, your mom told me to come up. I have to talk to you. Lily, I really love you." Lily shook her head. "No you don't. You love Claire." I shook my head. "I don't love Claire. Not like I love you. When you said that you didn't love me, it really hurt. Seeing you and Dean together broke my heart. I met Claire and we became a couple. But I don't love her just like you don't love Dean." Lily looked at me. "You're right Brad, I love you but honestly can we really have a relationship based on our past?" I stared at her for about three minutes. "Of course, we can. Remember all the times we had together. Your birthday, the SAT's, when we stole your parents' car." Lily laughed. "Yea but all those times we were just friends." I shook my head. "We were a couple for a few years. We had a lot of laughs together." I said. "Yea, but what about the not so good times? When we cheated on each other, when my dad broke my nose, when I bossed you around? What about them?" "Lily, relationships take work. We've gotten passed all of it. We'll get past it." I took her hand and kissed her passionately. "I love you Lily," I said. She smiled at me. "I love you too Brad."


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8 Memories**

**It's now five years later. Brad and Lily are about to get married in a week. Sean and Claudia are planning on a second honeymoon. Jimmy finally settles down with a girl. Henry encounters problems in high school and Gracie starts kindergarten. Read on! (The italics are flashbacks.)**

Lily stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't tell if it was positive or negative. "No wonder Mom used to go through boxes of these" she thought. She sighed and threw it in the garbage. "I'll have to get one tomorrow. Maybe I'll ask Nicole for help." She sat on the couch and stared at her diploma. She smiled. She was remembering back to when she argued with her mom about not taking the SATs and not going to college. She thought about her mom at graduation day. It was a special time for Lily.

_It was the day of Lily and Brad's college graduation. "Wow! I can't believe it!" Lily said. "It feels like we just graduated from high school yesterday." "I know," Brad says. He looks like he's going to cry. "What's wrong?" Lily asks. Brad smiled at her. "It's just I like school and now it's over! I mean this is where our lives really start and I want to spend them with you." He got down on one knee and held her hand. "Lily Finnerty, will you marry me?" Lily started to cry. "Oh Brad! Do you mean it?" "Of course Lily, I love you." Lily smiled and started to cry. "Of course, I'll marry you."_

Lily sat there remembering. "I'll always remember that day." She said silently. Lily was so busy now, planning for the wedding. She got in her car and headed for her mother's. (Brad and her live in their own apartment.) But first she made one quick stop to the drugstore.

**Claudia**

"Wow Sean! Can you believe that Lily and Brad are getting married?" "Well, we always knew they would. Brad may be a dork but we all love him." "Yea we've had good memories with Brad," Claudia said. She thought of him walking in on her when she was in the shower and when Brad helped Lily steal there car. "Then, we've had some not so good memories." Sean sighed. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," he said. "It's just that ,well come on Claudia think about it. Do you think them getting married is a good idea? I mean it's so permanent." "Of course, it's a good idea. They've known each other forever. They've been good friends, they've been more than friends, and they've been much more than friends." "Ya, I know," Sean interrupted. "The point is, Lily has had most of her favorite times with Brad. They've been together for so long, a lot longer then we were when we got married. I know Lily made the right choice. And Brad's grown up. He's matured."

Sean sighed. "You're right. I guess I'm just overreacting." He stood up. "Lily should be here soon. "I'll call Dad and Eddie. You get the kids down here."

**Brad**

"Wow Mom! I'm so excited. I can't believe I'm actually marrying Lily Finnerty in a week." Brad said. "Yea, we knew it was gonna happen eventually. Lily's good for you. She makes you happy, she makes you laugh. You guys will have your best times together." "Yea," Brad looked at the clock. "Oh crap Mom! I'm going to be late for my appointment with Dennis. I'll call you later." Brad hung up the phone and looked at the wall. There was a picture of Lily on it. He sighed remembering the first time he met Lily.

_Brad was so excited. It was the first day of kindergarten. He quickly got ready and ate breakfast. "Brad slow down," his mother said. "You have time." Brad looked at his mom. "I know but I'm so excited!" He rushed upstairs to grab his stuff. "I'm going to wait outside," he called. He grabbed his school stuff and sat on the steps. He was waiting for his mom to come out and take him to school when he saw a pretty girl walk by. She had long red hair in braids, brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. He grabbed his stuff and followed the girl and his mother. "Mommy, do I have to go to school," she whined. "Of course," the mother said. "School will be fun," Brad said walking next to her. "Who are you?" she asked rudely. "Lily be nice," her mother said. "My name's Brad," Brad introduced sticking out his hand. "I'm Lily," she said staring at his hand. "You shake it," he told her. "I don't touch boys, they have cooties," she said. "Well, Lily look at that you made a new friend already," her mother said. "He's not my friend," Lily yelled. "He's a boy. Besides he's really dorky and if I hang out with him no one will like me." "Lily!" her mother scolded. "I'm sorry Brad!" her mother apologized for Lily. But Brad didn't hear. He was smiling at Lily. He was in love with her._

**Lily**

Lily was on her way to her parents' houses to give them their dresses. She stopped at the drugstore and got six pregnancy tests to try when she got home. When she got to her parents' house, she grabbed some of the dresses. When she walked inside, everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Sorry, I'm late." She said. "Don't worry about it honey," Claudia said. "Here's the dresses," Lily said handing them all out. Lily had picked out pretty beige dresses and had them fitted. She just needed everyone to try them on.

"Where's the suits?" Sean asked. "Oh, I left them in the car," Lily said. "I'll get it," he said standing up. "Oh, can you get the flower arrangements and the cake decorations that are in the bag on the seat?" she asked. He nodded.

**Sean**

Sean whistled while he walked out to the car. He opened the door and grabbed the suit. He saw the bag on the seat. "Is this it?" he asked and opened it. He gasped. In it were six pregnancy tests. "Oh no! she's not pregnant?" "Damn!" Sean screamed and close the door. He had to tell his wife what he saw.

That's chap 8. next chapter will find out if lily is pregnant. Read and review! (please don't write reviews about why a g4l fan fic is in 7th heaven. I did it b/c it doesn't fit anywhere else.)


	9. What Now?

**Chapter 9 What Now?**

**Lily**

Lily stared at the last pregnancy test. She wanted to cry. All of them were positive. Lily sat on the couch. "What do I do? Should I tell everyone now or wait until after the wedding?" Lily asked herself. She decided to wait. Then Lily thought of something. "Oh no! I'm just like my parents." Lily picked up the phone and called Nicole.

**Sean**

"Can you believe this?" Sean asked Claudia. He had just told her what he found in Lily's car. "Now, Sean!" Claudia said. "I'm sure you're just overreacting. Maybe it was a false alarm or maybe they were for a friend. Don't jump to conclusions." "I know. I just don't want Lily to turn out like us. We got married because you were pregnant." "First of all," Claudia said defensively. "We were in love when we got married. And second, Lily and Brad were getting married before she got pregnant. If she is indeed pregnant." "I just don't want her to make the same mistake we did," Sean said again. "Lily's a smart girl. I'm sure she's fine. You know what we should do?" Claudia asked. "We should go on a second honey moon. We'll go right after Lily's wedding." She looked worried. "We better start planning now," she said to Sean sitting next to him on the couch. Sean smiled because he had an awesome idea.

**Lily**

"I don't want to be like my parents," Lily sobbed into the phone. "You won't be," Nicole said. "You and Brad planned on getting married way before," she said. Lily sighed. "It's just, I was so mad when I found out that I was born out of wedlock. I just don't want my baby to find out." Nicole sighed. "Look, you and Brad are getting married in a week. You guys will already be married when the baby is born and no one but you and me have to know that you had a baby before wedlock. Lily smiled into the phone. She could always count on Nicole to make her feel better. "Well, I better go. Hey, I'll come over later to drop off your bridesmaid's dress and we can talk some more," Lily said.

**Claudia**

After Sean went upstairs, Claudia rushed to the phone and called Lily. No one answered so she left a message. "Lily please call me as soon as you get this message. I want to talk to you. It's very important." Claudia hung up and sighed. She couldn't help thinking that maybe Sean was right. "I just hope that Lily made the right choice," she said aloud. She decided to go on the Internet to look up brochures for possible second honeymoon trips.

**Brad**

Brad walked into the apartment that he and Lily shared. He looked at how small it was and was happy that they were house hunting together. Brad was happy that he finally married the girl of his dreams. He had been in love with her since the first time he met her back in preschool. She made him so happy. He took his shoes off and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As he was taking his shirt off he noticed a bunch of stuff in the toilet. He walked closer and peeked inside. He gasped. There were about eight or nine pregnancy tests. He picked one up and very faintly saw the faded blue line. "Lily's not pregnant is she?" he wondered out loud.

Only two more chapters until Lily's wedding! Please read and review!


	10. Untitled

**Chapter 10 Untitled**

**Claudia**

Claudia sat by the phone waiting for Lily to call. She had to talk to her before Sean got home. She waited a few more minutes and then called Lily's cell. Voicemail. "Lily, it's Mom. I really have to talk to you. Please, call me as soon as you get this. It's important." She sighed and hung up. Then she called Brad's cell phone. "Hello?" Brad answered. "Brad!" Claudia practically screamed into the phone. "I've been trying to reach Lily. Do you know where she is?"

"Yea, she went out with Nicole for some girls day out," he said.

Claudia sighed. "Can you please make sure she calls me?" she asked him. "Yea, sure but is everything alright?" he asked concerned. "It's fine," Claudia said guilty for making him worried. "Just have her call me. Thanks Brad! Bye!" she hung up.

Meanwhile…

**Sean**

Sean decided to stop by Lily and Brad's apartment on the way home. He had to talk to Lily. He left the car running and breathlessly knocked on the door. Brad answered. "is Lily here?" Sean asked. "No she's out with Nicole. Is everything alright?" he asked. Sean waved him away. "Yea everything's fine. I just wanted to see if she needed any last minute things for the wedding," he said. "Bye Brad!" he said and ran back to the car.

**Brad**

Brad sat on the couch thinking about why Mr. and Mrs. Finnerty wanted to talk to Lily. "Are they trying to talk her out of marrying me? Or do they know she's pregnant? Is she pregnant?" Brad needed to talk to Lily as soon as she got back.

**Lily**

Lily and Nicole were hanging out at the mall and talking about what Lily should do. "I can't believe this happened. Me and Brad used to do this a lot when I was 16 and none of this ever happened." "But Lily, didn't you want to have a baby?" Nicole asked. "Yea I did, I do, I just wanted to wait until I was married for a while."

Nicole put down the shoes she was looking at and looked at Lily. "You'll be married tomorrow. No one has to know that you got pregnant before the wedding except for me and you. No one's going to find out. And by the time the baby comes you and Brad will have been married for a few months." Lily smiled at Nicole. "You're right," she said. "Of course I am," Nicole said modestly. "Now just relax and enjoy your last day as a single woman." Lily laughed and her and Nicole continued their shopping.

A few hours later, Lily went back to Nicole's house and called Brad from her cell. "Hey Brad!" she said cheerily. "Listen, I'm going to stay at Nicole's house tonight because we have some last minute wedding stuff to work on. But I'll see you tomorrow at the church ok? I love you Brad!"

"Wait!" Brad said into the phone. "I have to ask you something."

But she had already hung up.

**Sry that was short! Next chapter up soon. It will be Lily's wedding down and then there will be one more chapter and I'll have two more G4L stories. If you want to read them, you'll have to go to the Misc. section**

**Thanks and review!**


	11. Wedding reception

**Chapter 11 The Wedding reception**

A/N(I decided to make this after the wedding b/c all weddings are the same and I didn't want to make a boring chapter)

Brad and Lily were dancing to a slow song. Lily could see her friends, her parents, and Brad's parents dancing all around them. When the song ended Lily decided to go get a drink. She went to the juice bar and heard someone call her name. She saw her mom, her dad, and Brad walking towards her. "Lily are you pregnant?" they screamed simultaneously.

Lily gasped and noticed that everyone at the reception was staring at her. "Why would you think that?" she asked nervously.

"Well," Sean said. "The day that I went to get the suits from your car, I noticed the bag of pregnancy tests in the back of your car."

"And your father told me that he saw them and I was worried that you were," Claudia said.

"I noticed the empty boxes in the bathroom the other day," Brad said.

"Well all of you are wrong because I'm not. I thought that I was but I was just being paranoid and I'm not," Lily lied.

Everyone exhaled. "Thank god," Sean said. "Well, congratulations Lily think this calls for a toast," he said and raised his glass. "To Lily and Brad not being pregnant." Lily glanced over and Brad and could tell that he looked relieved. He smiled at her. "Excuse me," Lily said running to the bathroom.

Lily was in the stall crying. "What have I done?" she sobbed. "In a few months everybody is going to know that I lied. Unless, I tell Brad in a few weeks and then when I show, it won't be surprising."

**That Night **

Lily and Brad were laying in bed when Brad turned to Lily and said, "I'm so happy that we're finally married. We've waited so long. And I'm so glad that you're not pregnant. I don't think we'll be ready for kids for a while. Let's enjoy marriage first," Brad explained as if Lily had asked him. Lily smiled. "Of course Brad. We'll wait." Lily was so scared. Now how was she going to tell Brad? Unless she got hi interested in the idea of having a baby before she told him.

Hey ya'll be happy to know only 2 chappies left and I'm done!


End file.
